Who she is
by morcia16
Summary: Derek and Penelope have been dating for 7 months. what happens when Derek cant keep his eyes to him self and Penelope has to show him just who she is
1. Chapter 1

The team strolled off the elevator after a long exhausting case, Rossi grins and says, "Who's up for drinks" I think we all worked pretty hard this week and we deserve to celebrate my treat." Morgan why don't you go grab Garcia and we can all roll out." "Derek!" everyone yelled.

"What? There is no harm in looking and I'm just looking." Derek says as he walked towards Garcia's lair.

"Yeah well sometimes it messes things up." JJ said shaking her head.

Derek reaches Penelope's office and knocked on her door. "Enter if you dare." She turns in her chair to see who had entered into her office. "Oh hey hotstuff." Derek waited for her to get up and he pulled her into a hug and peck on the lips. "You can't stay away from me too long anymore hotstuff. "I know babygirl I missed you too but duty calls."

"Anyway the rest of us are headed out for drinks, sooo you wanna go?" "Yes count me in chocolate god." "I just have to shut my babies down and I'm all set. After she was finished shutting down her babies she grabbed her coat and Derek said "allow me and they linked arms and walked to the elevators just in time to meet up with everyone else.

xxxxxx

They all entered into the bar and went to take their seats and of course Derek pulled Penelope's chair out. Rossi went to go get the crew drink." "Will you like to dance with me sweething. "The guy asked Penelope. "Um I'm sorry I'll have to pass that was so sweet of you put I'm taken." "oh okay." he said as he walked away. "Derek what's has your attention because normally you would have told him off before I even had the chance to speak." Penelope said astonished. Derek wasn't even paying Penelope no mind. "Hello Derek I'm talking to you." Penelope notice what he was looking at and it was one of the other bitches giving him kissy faces across the bar. She saw the women get up and make her way to their table; the women came directly to Derek's side and asked if he wanted to dance. "Um no he d-"Penelope started to say but was cut off by Derek "um sure." As Derek got up from the table Penelope looked at the rest of her team mates. "What the hell was that?" The team looked at her and shook their heads. Penelope grabbed her glass and drowned the whole thing and got up "welp I'm going to called it a night and you guys when my so called boyfriend finish dancing with that skank tell him not to call me." Lol I know you guys thought I was going to say call me. She got up and left the bar.

Pen got into her car and began to drive. "That was just disrespect on so many levels." Who the hell does he think he is?" I'm fucking Penelope Garcia dose he not know? He must don't know what I can do to his credit score. "She said as she speed down the road


	2. Chapter 2

15 minutes later Penelope entered in her apartment, she dropped her keys on the table beside her door. "Ugh its been one hell of a night." Penelope went into her room and sat on the bed. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had 20 missed calls all from Derek she then turnt her phone off and got up to take a shower.

She turn on the water and waited from it to get the right temperature ,and started to undress .once she was finished getting undressed she hoped in and let the water drench her a skin and he mind began to wonder about this night and Derek ,how he walked off with that girl and had the nerves to even hold the bitches hand. Penelope was beyond pissed all over again and just sitting there thinking about it ,the tears began to fall from her eyes .

"Get it together Penelope ! Its not the end of the world pull yourself together " she said as she wiped her tears

Penelope began to grab her rag and dove soap and wash up. After that Penelope turned the water off and grabbed her towel and dried off. She went to the sink and looked at her self in the mirror and notice her eyes were puffy "damn you Derek Morgan ,you made my eyes like this ," Penelope looked in her medicine cabinet and grabbed some cream to put under her eyes . she then grabbed her tooth brush and started brushing her teeth . once she was finished she then went to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Penelope woke up the next morning and got out of bed. She looked in her closet to find something to wear today. She picked out a purple dress with yellow and black design on it and then she picked out yellow heels to match. After laying her outfit on the bed she went in the bathroom and applied her makeup and did her hair. She put her hair into a high bun on her head and applied a purple and yellow head band.

She finished getting ready and grabbed her keys and walked out the door. When she reached her car she started it and headed off to work.

Penelope made it to work safely, she didn't know how to face Derek after that dumb ass stunt last night. She didn't want to be angry and give him a piece of her mind. She walked into the Bau and exited of the elevator. She walked into the break room and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Hay pen are you alright ?" JJ said "oh I'm just peachy ." I said trying to sound convincing. She looked as though she didn't believe me but she didn't question it.

" okay pen just let me know if you need to chat because I'm always here for you ,whether or not I'm just a phone call away . "thanks my fine furry friend." I said smiling as I walked towards my office.

"Good morning baby girl " Derek said coming off the elevator.

"Morning. " I mumbled and hurried my past "Penelope wait up ."derek said walking a little bit faster than before. I quickly made it to my office and shut the door

" that was a close one I said feeling accomplished.

She started up her babies and then there was knock on her door and before she could answer Derek walked in and whirled her chair around to face him.

"Derek what the hell are you doing ?"

"Talk Penelope explain to me why you weren't answering my calls last night and you just brush right on by me this morning." Derek said a little annoyed.

"Figure it out yourself Derek ,your are very smart. "

"Its this because of last night ." he asked with a smile "Derek I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you, and you know damn well its about last night. "Derek do you realize that you disrespected me and our relationship ?"

"Penelope it was just one dance and it not like I was slept with the girl ." derek said

" you just don't get it derek do you ."

"I know what I get it ,I get that you don't trust me Penelope and I thought we had trust ."

"Derek I do tr- ," Derek cut her off "you obviously don't because if you did then we wouldn't even be having this conversation and to be honest I don't think I can be with someone who doesn't trust me ." Derek said testing her

"What are you saying derek ." Penelope said raising an eyebrow " Penelope you are very smart figure it out ."she looked at him and narrowed her eyes in "well you know what Derek that's perfectly fine with me ." she said looking away

"We'll fine then Penelope "

"Fine Derek,"

"Fine he said walking out of her door and closing it unnecessarily hard

Penelope turn all the way around and put her head on the desk and cryed. And Derek walked to his office trying not to show his emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope decide she wasn't gonna cry over this she knew this was gonna happen somewhere down the line .It was going on 7:30 she need a stiff drink desperately so she shut down her babies and grab her purse and locked her lair and proceeded to the elevator.

Penelope drove to the bar and sat at the counter. " hello sexy momma what can I get you. "Oh you flatter me and I would like a sex on a beach and bartender keep them coming." He laughed a little and said "let me guess ,you had a long day?" She looked up and said "very the last time I was here at this bar my ex boyfriend was dancing with another woman"she took a long breath and said and then he thought I didn't trust him so we broke up today." She felt the water works coming but she closed her eyes and was determined not to let them fall. " oh I'm sorry to here that ms." said " the names Penelope." "Okay Penelope well here's some advice, don't get worked up over a guy as beautiful as you are see all those men over there looking at you go dance and have fun. " he said as he handed her drink.

" thankyou for the drinks and the advice." Penelope said as she sipped her drink.

Cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmxxxxxxxxcmcmcmccmcm

Meanwhile Derek was just getting off work and he walked by pen's office and saw that she was already gone ,he wanted to apologize to her he wanted to be with her dearly and he didnt mean for it to happen like that he was just testing her.

Derek got into his car and drove to the bar he need a drink ,hopping to foget about today. Derek got out of his car and enter the bar and sat at their opposite side of Penelope. The bartender walk over to derek "what can I get you sir ?" " Can I have 2 shots keep em coming ." he walk over and filled the two shot glass. "Rough day huh". " yeah women problems" he said as he threw back the first one " my ex girlfriend didn't trust me so we broke up today but I was just testing her I didn't think she would brake up with me.

A word of advice " that was stupid to test her you probably hurt her feelings and she just wanted to get your attention. "I know man don't rube it in ." Derek said frustrated the bartender figured out that this was Penelope's ex boyfriend and wanted to see if she really cared about derek do he had a little plan.

" how about you try to get your mind off of this mystery lady and go dance with a few lovely ladies for the time then. " the bartender said " you know what I guess I will ." Derek said. The bartender watch as derek went to the dance floor and walked back to the other side of the bar and he made Penelope another drink and handed it to her .

" who's that guy overthere with all the ladies," the bartend said to Penelope. Penelope turned around in here chair to see Derek and a lot of girls grinding on him. Penelope pulled out her phone and took a picture of him. Penelope couldn't help but let a few tears fall, she looked back at the bartender and said " thank you for keeping me company but I gotta go she said with sniffles. She grabbed her purse and put the money on the table and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope woke up with a banging headache she tried to sit up but her head hurt really so she laided there for a a while "what the hell was in those drinks ". She thought to her self . she got up to take a hot shower and the get and aspirin. She got in to the shower and let the water cascade all over her body. Penelope picked up her cherry blossom scented body wash and washed up. When she turned off the water she reached out and grabbed towel and stepped out and went to the sink to brush her teeth. After Penelope finished getting dress she look at her self in the mirror and she decide she need a change sense she had the standing two weeks off she was gonna go shopping if derek likes skinny women in skin tight clothes then that's what she'll do. Now I'm not gonna be sticks and bone because I love all the meat I have I just wanna lose the stomach and a new choose of clothes and new hair some thing super sexy just a new me. Penelope grab her car keys and purse and left out the door.

Penelope arrive at her favorite mall in Quantico Potomac Mills. She parked her car and got out. She grabbed her purse and headed into the mall. When Penelope got there she went to one of her many stores Victoria secret, she went over to the lingerie and she was looking at the different styles she grabbed the candy apple red one. Then she went over to Philip and asked " hay Phillip." " Penelope one of my best customer, what I can I do for you." He said " Phill dose it looked my breast can fit in this bra ?." She said smiling " oh Honey you know I know you like the palm of my hand , kinda figured that you be here today and asking for that one so I already have it custom made for you and your lovely breast ; its right be hind the counter. " he said smiling " Phill thankyou you are a life savior." She said I'm relief Penelope paid for her things and told Phillip to have a good day and she left the store.

Penelope walked down 2 stores down to Shieak heels "hello welcome to Shieak heels can I help you with anything today mam.' "Yes I'm looking to buy a couple of stiletto platform heels." "Any specific colors mam." " black , white, brown,red, and off white " OK I'm Kelly I'm gonna be helping you today is it your first time wearing platform heels." "No I have a closet full of colors of heels I just need something new. "Ahh you just had a brake up. Penelope laughed " is it that obvious. "Nope but I did the same thing right after me and my boyfriend broke up that's how I end up with red hair." " oh yeah I wanted to get new everything even down to my toe nails ". Well my shift is gonna be over in 30 I would love to help you with your sexy change. Alright deal now let's get started. Penelope and Kelly left the store to help Penelope buy sneakers Kelly laugh when Penelope said she doesn't have any.

The girls left and went to foot locker Penelope had never seen so many shoes to chose from. She only found one pair that she love so far the air Jordan's xi retro 2015 in pink

Penelope, end up buying 4 pairs of sneakers she knew she was gonna were her women air 7 to the faulty baseball game next week

"OK what kinda outfits do you want ". Kelly asked. "I need pants I only have five pairs and I need clubbing outfits, and sexy work clothes sexy but professional. With Kelly's help Penelope found lots of sexy clothes that derek gonna flip over not gonna be able to keep his eyes to him self at work or when there out and she was happy about it.

Penelope and Kelly walked into color cuts and more "hello welcome to color cuts and more what can I do for you lovely ladies today". Kelly spoke " she needs something different and sexy totally her "OK mam well follow me. Penelope sat down in the chair ." they lady spoke again " Penelope okay are you okay with the length "yes keep the length I just want a new hair color and some high lights "ooh I know I'm thinking and ombre on your hair we die the base of your hair with a hazel brown then some darker brown high light through out and die the tips your natural blond color with few curls her and there how dose that sound ! Kelly and Penelope both spoke "Great !"

An hour and 30 later Genia turn Penelope to the mirror "what do you think." "I love it !" "I'm" glad you like it " OK Penelope you look great Kelly squealed. Penelope happily paid Genia and gladly made an appointment for 3weeks.

Penelope wanted to go get a manicure and pedicure while. Penelope was getting her toes and nails pained teal her phone buzzed "hay Kelly can u reach in my pursue and see who text me. Kelly grabbed Penelope's phone and said "its some one name JJ she said drinks with the team 8:00 "can you type back sure I'll be there. "I sure can sweetie"

After Penelope nails dried she and kelly were leaving the mall "I really enjoyed hanging out with you today kelly may be we can do it again some time " yeah sure I enjoyed my self I'll call you after you get back I want to know all the details ." Penelope and Kelly parted way and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope got to her car and put the rest of her bags in the trunk. Penelope pulled off and when she got home she put all of her clothes away except for the ones she was wearing tonight. She decides to wear her black body con dress with bright red heels and her red jewelry. It was going on 4pm and Penelope still had time to kill. So Penelope decides she was going to go the horse track. Penelope arrived at the horse track and got out of the car.

"Wow I haven't been here in ages!" Penelope said to herself as she started to walk around. "It's nice here isn't?" a man said. Penelope turned around and faced the man "it sure remind me of when I was a child and I needed to clear my head I would run out here and talk to the horses. "Well of course not the same horses because back then I was in California, but I feel like I'm going on and on. "Penelope babbled.

"It's okay I'm long winded too." He said laughing. Penelope smiled "I wish I could ride again, I haven't done that in forever. "Maybe one day I could bring you back out here and we could ride together." The man "What is your name?" Penelope asked "oh sorry, my name is Sam and what is yours beautiful?" Penelope smiled and said "my name is Penelope." "I love your name Penelope." thanks."

Penelope and Sam was walking around the track and looking at the horses and making small conversations. Penelope looked at the time and noticed it was 6:30 "I'm sorry Sam to have to cut this short but I have a prior engagement to get to." "its okay Penelope I enjoyed spending time with you and if you don't mind I would like it if we exchanged numbers." yeah that would be great." Penelope said. They exchanged numbers and Penelope parted ways.

When she got home it was 7:00 and Penelope hurried up and took a quick a shower. After her shower she lotion down and put on her dress. Penelope put on her jewelry and then applied her make up. After spraying a bit of hair spray on her hair .she went into the room to put her shoes. Penelope checked herself out in the mirror and smiled "dam I look hot as hell." She admired her cleavage and then up to her eyes .she decided to wear her contacts. After spraying her perfume on she grabbed her phone of the charger and grabbed her coat.

Penelope got into her car and pulled off. She arrived at their favorite place for drinks. She looked at her self-one more time in the rearview mirror and then got out of the car. She noticed that she was 15 minutes late.

Cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

The team was at the table and Derek asked "is Penelope coming tonight?" "Well she texted me and said she was but maybe she changed her mind." JJ said "well someone misses her." Rossi said "so what I was just asking because you know she like 2o minutes late I was just asking." Derek said. That caused everyone to laugh.

There were a lot of whistles of men whistling. The team looked for the one that was causing the men to act that way, they saw no one familiar and they went back to their conversations. When everyone hears the familiar clicking of heel, they all turned towards the sound and looked up. "Wow they all said in unison. "Hello everyone..." Penelope smiled and looked around. "Well Derek is you going to sit there and stare or are you going to pull my chair out?" "Oh, right." Derek said pulling her chair out. Penelope sat down and said "well hello to you to Derek ." 


End file.
